


Sadism

by aristania



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Blood Play, Knife Play, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 04:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6408961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristania/pseuds/aristania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya is a cruel, OC drunk and Yue apparently calls out for someone he's not supposed to... For mature viewers. Dedicated to Gemini24.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadism

Rewrite! A sadistic one shot for Gemini24. Includes mentions of: blood, torture, attempted rape, fluff at the end. Note that I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or its characters.

Yukito's POV-  
It was a dark night, though to be fair, I should say that the night was already half over. Touya had gone out drinking with some friends from work -never a good prospect for me- and as few and far between were the times he allowed himself so little control, he was a cruel drunk. Touya was still out when it had gone midnight and I was lying awake in bed waiting for him to return home. I could hear the clock ticking away in the front room and I was becoming increasingly worried as the minutes dragged by. However, I could only muster dread when I finally heard the front door slam open and a few choice words from my lover and best friend. "Touya?" I called hesitantly. Levering myself from the safe haven of our bed, I began walking to the foot of the stairs. I could immediately tell he had gotten in to a fight on the way here. "You're hurt, let me help you." I said soothingly. He narrowed his eyes at me for that comment and then just snapped. Walking up to me, Touya slapped me hard enough to bruise and before I was consumed by Yue's wings and the bliss of sleep, I saw him smiling at me; an innocent expression on a demon's face.  
Normal POV-  
As the wings pulled back to reveal Yue, it could be told from his expression that the scent of alcohol on Touya's breath was starting to get to him. "Why did you hit Yukito?" Yue demanded sternly. Touya just kept staring maliciously at Yue's body. "Why?..." He tried again but Touya didn't answer with words. Jumping at Yue, the angel found himself too surprised to fight back as his prized judgment robes were forcefully ripped from his body to show bare, untainted flesh. "Hello gorgeous." Touya whispered sensually, laughing at Yue's startled attempts to move his body. Yue's wings twitched ineffectually against his back where they were painfully pressed against the stairs, and he flailed his limbs to no avail. Not only was Yue subservient by nature, but Touya had the element of surprise, a good head of height and a few dozen pounds of muscle on the lithe guardian. Touya pinned the struggling guardian and tied his hands to the banister with the length of his snowy hair.  
"Get off of me you filthy mortal!" Yue screamed, suddenly wishing for his protective older brother to come and rip the mortal boy from atop his bound form. "You bastard! Get off me!" A struggling Yue yelled hoarsely as a familiar pair of lips crashed on to his so forcefully it left his head spinning and his mouth bloody from biting his tongue to hold in another cry of frustration. He would NOT allow the sadistic bastard atop him to have the satisfaction of seeing him cry like a child. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Yue taunted. "I've been bared before you. Aren't you going to take me now?" he hissed with venom in his voice. "Not even close cutie." Touya whispered back huskily before drawing a switchblade from his jacket pocket. Yue looked stunned for a moment as this was certainly uncharacteristic, even within the realm of over indulgence.   
The blade was dragged across his skin, but Yue quickly put his stoic mask back in place to hide his wince of pain as the blade was dragged over his chest. "You think that will hurt me?" Yue asked cockily between gritted teeth. "I can heal far quicker than you can do damage,” he jeered. Touya jut smirked before driving the blade's sharp tip into Yue's thigh making him scream out in pain. Yue surprised himself yet again when he realized it was his brother's name he had called, seeing as how the two never really got along. "Calling for that mangy sponge toy again I see." Touya sneered angrily, obviously having been hoping that Yue would scream out HIS name and not Cerberus'. In the back of his mind, Yue wondered whether this was the cause for Touya's ire and uncharacteristic behavior before dismissing the notion as the next wave of pain crashed over him.   
Yue had started to cry from the pain by this point and he knew that his sibling could feel it through the link that connected them to the cards and each other. He hoped that Kero would try and come help, but it wasn't a guarantee so he had to sit back and wait. Yue's wounds stung as they mixed with the salt in his tears. Who would have thought that the human he so adored would do this to him? Staring up at his tormentor, Yue actually felt helpless and he didn't like it or the way Touya looked at him as if he was a simple experiment. "Just like dissecting a frog." Touya mouthed, seemingly having caught on to Yue's train of thought. Touya smirked down at him again as Yue turned away, pain and displeasure burning in his eyes. Teasingly, Touya twirled the knife through a streak of blood to imitate ink as he started to carve his name into the guardian's already marred chest. Faint with pain and blood loss, Yue distantly heard a yelled "Get off him!” off to his left before the human was flung into the opposite wall of the dwelling. He could tell that someone was there, but Yue didn't want to see him or her even if they had rescued him. His body ached, but his pride felt even more stung. If Yue had had the rational mind to think through his emotions in that minute, he would have realized that he shouldn't blame himself for the situation. However, Yue was far from rational, and moving caused dizziness and nausea to wash through him like a torrent.  
"Yue, look at me." Yue wouldn't, couldn't, open his eyes so the thing above him just sighed before undoing the binds that still held him in place. The currently unidentified but obviously familiar being began tracing -what felt like- a warm tongue over the wounds causing them to heal over effortlessly before pulling something warm over his prone form. Finally mustering the strength to open his eyes, Yue found that the warm object was actually a quilt of mismatched animal pelts that he knew to be his brother's favorite blanket from their 'child hood'. After that realization, the disembodied voice started to take shape through the tears before he felt a wet tongue start licking them away so he could see. Yue had never been so happy to see his Aniki in his entire “life”, and at the site he actually started crying anew before burying himself in the familiar smelling fur. Shushing him, Kero ordered Light to contact Sakura and then to take the mistress' brother to his bed while he dealt with his wounded counterpart. Gently lifting his younger sibling on to his broad back, the brothers flew off into the remaining hours of the night to find a peaceful place to rest and recuperate.  
And there it is. A little dark compared to my style of writing so naturally I couldn't resist giving it a fluffy ending. I hope you like it Gem.


End file.
